Operation Tease
by Memorites
Summary: Will Izaya ever leave Shizuo alone? Will Celty finally find out about her head? Who knows, but there's only one way to find out..
1. Chapter 1

_**A normal day in Ikebukuro. If you could call it normal, that is.**_

Izaya walked down the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for anything to barge into and mess up. Seemed like his normal routine was to head to Ikebukuro to see what trouble he could stir up, then later on he would mess with those on the Dollars' chatroom. Either way, Izaya sure loved to place everyone in different situations just to see how they'd react. '_Haven't seen Shizu-chan in a while, think I'll pay him a little visit~_' He made his way down to Russia Sushi, in hopes he'd run into the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima. Although Shizuo finally got some peace, with a twist of his neck he could spot the black short hair, but his jacket was gone this time. Not worn anymore since he disposed of it in the river. He decided to at least try and control his anger, but once their eyes met, Izaya's eyebrows raised up.

"Dammit, what is it?" He ran up to Izaya, fist pulled back. "I told you to stay away from me." Izaya took a step off to the side, just in time for Shizuo to go flying past. "You expect me to pay attention to that? You've said to stay out of Ikebukuro as well, but I hope you've realized that it hasn't stopped me yet." He sarcastically shrugs and flips open his switchblade, pointing it towards the brute. "You little prick." Shizuo takes a bottle from the table, smashes the bottom, and exposes the broken half to Izaya. The people in the other tables begin to run out of the building, either knocking into both of them, or scramming out of the windows. It's dangerous to be caught in the middle of the duo's multiple quarrels. Izaya grins a bit more, "Trying my own tricks on me now Shizu-chan~? I simply came here for some fatty tuna and ran into you~" He started walking backwards, exiting through the door, waiting for the rage. "Oh, I know why the hell you came here." He grunts as he races towards him, watching as the crowd pushes on them both, some of them willing to use their own weapons to keep their safety. He begins ragging through the crowd, Izaya skipping along ahead, missing all the people, unlike him.

Throwing as many projectiles as he can, he only successfully hits Izaya once, but the informant only gets back up, and waves at the brute before racing along again. "IZAAYYAAA-" A switchblade glazes his temple, and he stops. "Catch me if you caaan~!" Even though Izaya knew he could lose Shizuo at any given moment, he decided to continue letting himself be chased for a bit longer, whether or not he had any switchblades with him, due to throwing the last a few seconds ago. Fully enraged, Shizuo races down the sidewalk, Izaya a few feet away now, reaching towards a streetlight, jaywalking across. "What an idiot." He begins to run across, throwing more projectiles, wanting to cause him pain, his temple bleeding from the switchblade earlier. "Izaya-kunnn" 'Not gonna let him leave my sight again, damn little mouse.' He sprints across the crosswalk. _Does he ever get tired?_ Izaya runs past multiple people, soon stopping as he grabbed a random girl and pulled her in front of him as a shield. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mean to hurt someone else if they weren't involved. To which I can then use to my advantage." He said, all while a devious grin was painted across his face. As soon as the girl was pulled from her place on the sidewalk, he resisted. Thinking for a few seconds, he bounced over, dragging her away from Izaya, taking her place. His arms gripped around Izaya's head, "I know you wouldn't use a girl as a shield either." He motioned for her to leave, and she ran off, not taking her time to run away, as Izaya would.

"Alright, you little bastard. Why are you back here, the real reason." He could feel his lip twitch, still raging. Izaya sighed slightly, "All right Shizu-chan. You caught me~" For once, Izaya was actually out of ideas, but that surely wouldn't last long, and there's no way he would admit that. In a short amount of time he could figure out a way to get out of situations. Quickly enough, Izaya ducked down, backed up, and stood back up, then backing away at a safe distance, easy enough. He opened his mouth to speak, but turned away, running, eventually turning through an alley. Shizuo stormed after, "You didn't answer my damn question, get your ass back over here. IZAAYYAA." Another stoplight, another cross walk, and he's jaywalking again, he's just trying to get run over. "Trying to skip through streets isn't gonna work."

Trying to lose him, Izaya continued taking turns through alleyways and going across the streets. After finally losing him after a while, he stops in an alley. "Next thing I know, something's gonna come flying at me." He heads back to his apartment, quite aware that he was wide open for any kind of object Shizuo would throw at him, but that could also allow him time to get away too. He planned on using the wide spaces in the city to his advantage. "IZAAYYAA" He pulled a vending machine out, throwing it towards the windows of the apartments, two windows burst, and Izaya poked his head out. More of the citizens ran for cover, no one knew how long this quarrel would last. As Izaya started to put up some "shields" Shizuo threw another one, Pepsi. Another window. He still won't leave. "I can destroy the rest of your house if you want. I just wanna chat." 'He either followed me, or came here when he couldn't find me..' Izaya looked down from the broken windows, "You obviously can't just settle things calmly, Shizu-chan~" He looked around the apartment, glass was everywhere, and two vending machines were inside. "I'll just have get Namie to take care of this mess. Now, what exactly was it you wanted to talk about~?" "I want you to stay away from me." He yelled over, stepping over glass flung from the crash where the windows used to be. He had climbed up towards the opening via window cleaning ramps. He wasn't afraid of heights anymore, he'd gone through the stage, but it passed after many times falling in attempts to keep up with Izaya's stupid "run aways". Izaya looked towards him, a little smile forming, followed by one of his trademark grins. "I get tired of having to remind you." He froze, holding a hand to his temple, dry blood had hardened and clung to his face. Even though the knife only glazed it, the wound still irked him. Izaya deserved wounds, not him.

Walking over to the desk, Izaya closed out the Dollars' chatroom, no one was online anyhow, so it didn't matter. "You've told me over and over, and I haven't stopped Shizu-chan. How long will it have to take before that actually gets through that thick skull of yours~ Hm?" "Why are you always following me, what is so interesting?" He could feel his head aching, and Izaya's annoying face was only making it worse. "I find it fun to mess with you. Now, If I told you anymore I'd be giving away my whole plan." His plans were to start a war to wake up Celty's 'sleeping' head. No one besides Namie knew about the head in his apartment, even though it was on a bookshelf in the open. "What the hell does that have to do with me? Stop grinning at me, flea." Izaya's grin grew. "I've already said enough. Anymore and I'd have to reveal it all." Shizuo threw himself at Izaya, fist wrapped around Izaya's throat, the other holding his other arm still.

"I said wipe the grin off your face. You make no sense." Izaya was in a situation he couldn't get out of now, it wasn't as easy as earlier. "You get confused so easily, Shizu-chan~. I suppose that's one reason I love to mess with you." "You're trying to call me a dumbass?" He hissed, he pulled out Izaya's switchblade he dropped earlier, holding it on Izaya's cheek. "Look who's on the top now? You're still grinning, flea. You lost." Izaya sighed, his grin disappearing from his face, finally getting serious. "I'll admit just this once, though it pains me to do so, that you win, Shizuo." Izaya knew he couldn't escape from the brute's grasp this time, so he thought he'd just surprise him instead. "If you want, I'll stay away." Lies, that last sentence was nothing but a simple lie, told in a believable tone. "You're bullshitting me, I know you." He was shaking, his head still aching. "Go ahead, think that. But only if you let me go, I'll be sure to stay away from you. Just because you say you know me, doesn't mean it. Though you are the one that knows the most, I just don't care." He decided to wait it out, Shizuo would eventually get impatient, and all Izaya had to do was wait until that happened. He didn't know what to say, just slowly loosened his grip, resisting. He didn't want to kill him all the way, just wanted him gone. Sometimes, although, sometimes he would be lonely. He didn't know what to think about him.

Izaya always got info on everything, on everybody. He probably knew he wasn't gonna kill him either. '_I hate violence'_. 'J_ust gotta keep waiting, he'll let me go eventually, he 'has' to._' Izaya was grinning on the inside, not letting it show on the outside so he'd be more believeable. Slowly, little by little, he was becoming triumphant, and would eventually win again. Shizuo finally let him go, although he had left bruise marks around his neck, his anger sometimes did things. He didn't give him back his switchblade although, closing it, putting it in his own pocket. This allowed him to finally keep a hand on his aching temple. Izaya stood up, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He watched Shizuo with the switchblade, not caring as he had plenty more hanging around the apartment. Izaya looked around at the mess inside, he's gonna hear about it from Namie for sure. Shizuo sighed, lighting a cigarette in the corner. "We'll see how long it lasts."

Shizuo starts to leave, as another switchblade hits into his shoulder. "Damn it, Izaya, where the hell do you keep all of those?!" He tore it out of his shoulder, throwing it into the other wall of Izaya's wrecked apartment. "You just love to stab me, don't you, flea." Izaya's trademark grin came back, "Where I keep them, is for me to know. As for you, weren't you leaving just now? Oh, and if you use the door, don't break it." He looked around once more, Namie's defiantly gonna tell him off about it, no doubt about it. "Hell yeah I was, not to be stabbed again. Just watch your back." He threw his cigarette aside on the floor, he already trashed the place. It gave him pleasure, Izaya already had to clean, a little fire wouldn't hurt . . . much. "See you around, Pussy cat." "See ya, brute." Izaya watched him walk out the door, leaving it open. He walked over to the cigarette, putting it out before it had a chance to do anything besides make a small, hardly noticeable burn mark on the carpet. He picked it up and threw it out the broken window, then headed for the door to close it. "Well, next thing I need to do if fix this place up. At least my computer isn't broken."


	2. Chapter 2

_My damn head still hurts from that knife_ . . . Smoking his usual pack of cigarettes, he strode along, a frustrated eye twitch, angered about yesterday. He had destroyed Izaya's windows, and parts of the living room in his apartment. The little pest's facial expression when he left creeped him the hell out. What was that about. Today he was finally going to get some peace, or at least think so. The little pest's words weren't fully trusted.

Izaya sat, spinning around in his chair, his trademark grin painted on his face. What exactly was he planning to do now? "I'm off to run around Ikebukuro. Don't have too much fun cleaning up the mess~!" With that, he walked to the door, first grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch, leaving. Namie muttered something completely unhearable. Celty opened the gate that separated her and the bike, grabbing her helmet she put it on adjusting it a bit until closing the gate. Gripping the handles she pulled it infront of the door and climbed on, After pressing the switch she instantly rode out of the stone building and continued her way down the street. Down the streets, multiple crowds were walking past, their hands at their sides, watching as the "brute" walked on, a grocery bag in one hand, and his empty cigarette pack in the other. He tossed aside the pack in a plant near the entrance of a hotel. The police didn't want to mess with him, so he did what he wanted.

He nearly reached his destination, a faded line of black mist went by in a flash, the sound of multiple gasps reminded him of who had just went by. "Where is she going . . ." Last night he got a message, from "Kanra". Jumping out from the alley, Izaya covered Shizuo's head with his jacket, trying his best to keep him from flailing too much. Failing, Izaya just decided to drag Shizuo back to the apartment with him. Celty ignored the gasps from the crowd's on the street's, leaning down a bit more on the bike she flipped the phone open but closed it and concentrated on the road. Seeing a certain jacket she stared for a moment before turning the lane which was the only way to go back since she was on a one way road. "Who the hell are you?!" Shizuo twisted about, hearing sounds from the screech of a motorcycle. It wasn't Celty, who the hell is dragging me then?! He had dropped his bag, started to reach for whoever was dragging him, but lost breath after a moment. What ever kind of cloth they were using was thick, so he needed to not freak out without killing himself. He twisted again, and a sharp pain struck his side. '_Stop moving. You're going to kill yourself either way._' Izaya was failing at keeping the jacket over Shizuo's head. '_Quit moving, Shizu-chan. You're just making this harder.'_ Finally, he had no choice but to let go. Izaya jumped back, pulling the jacket with him, pulling it on, as well revealing the brute's head.

Izaya shoved his hands into the pockets, pulling one out, switchblade in hand. "Oh, Hello. Shizu-chan~!" Finally able to breathe, the brute looked around, dizziness making it hard to see. Izaya holding a switchblade across at him. He finally could use his arms, he touched his side, wet liquid clung to his shirt, he felt for the source. A hole in his side, from probably twisting earlier. He started to yell out at him, but felt his body go weightless. "Damn you bas-" '_It'd be easier for me to wait for him to pass out..'_ Izaya went along with this thought, trying to keep Shizuo at bay until that had happened. "You were too trusting yesterday, Shizu-chan." The grin on his face got a bit wider, just when no one thought it could.

Celty quickly walked along the sidewalks as people gasped or stared, seeing a couple that looked confused she helped them quickly by typing in there direction. After that was finished she continued to try and find the two in the crowd, who knows what they were up to. '_What happened . . . to me. Izaya . . . actually stabbed me. . . I've never been stabbed like that. . . I'm not gonna die today . . . He won't let me die . . . that's not what he's doing. What is it . . ._' Celty quickened her pace a bit considering the crowds were growing, she stopped once she spotted Izaya and quickly used the wall as a hiding spot. Hoping he wouldn't see her even though she was behind them. Izaya hadn't really noticed the crowd growing around the two. He looked around for an opening, then quickly coming up with an idea. "Everything's fine here! Everyone can go back to doing whatever." He watched his favored humans slowly start to scatter, soon spotting Celty watching. If Celty could frown she would be doing so, she continued to stay in her spot. Watching Izaya closely, she still has not forgotten the scratch Izaya made in her helmet and she wanted revenge.. Just a little bit.

The cold cement scratched Shizuo's face as he saw the world sideways, he could still see Izaya across the ground, shooing away people. '_I can't keep passing out like this . . .'_ The last thing he saw before he passed out again was Celty, and then Izaya turning around. Now, to get past Celty.. Somehow. He'll find a way.. he always does. Why exactly was he trying to kidnap Shizuo? He didn't even know himself, would he admit to that? Of course not. Celty flipped out her phone and began to type, she didn't show anyone it but instead slipped it back in her sleeve. She walked off not to far but enough to let Izaya go where ever he went so she could follow him. "The hell . . ." Shizuo sat up straight, felt his side, a slung over bandage now hung around him, the bleeding had stopped. No telling how long he had been out. Oh, that's right. Izaya. That bastard tried to take him somewhere, but ended up stabbing him. No telling where he was now. It smelled awful here. It wasn't like a prison, there were no bars, just a room, with a door, chained up in so many locks. The rest of the room was bare, no posters, no windows, though there was just one camera in there. "IZAYYYAAAA, YOU BASTARD. SHOW YOURSELF." No phone, he probably took it.

'Celty saw me before I passed out. Maybe she followed us.' Izaya moved around a few pieces on his game board, then he walked over to his computer, and brought up the Dollars' chat room. Normally he'd have Celty's head sitting on his desk, but since he saw her earlier, he figured she'd follow. She had gotten through the crowd once again and climbed onto her bike, putting on a navigation to Izaya's apartment. After it was found she pulled out of the slot and followed the directions to him, making sure not to miss any turns because it would slow up time. "IZAAYYYYAAAAA" He kicked the door a few times, not even his strength was going to help him. '_Damn. He really got me this time.'_

He could hear beeping, probably from the camera. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW." He twirled over to the middle of the room, and looked into the camera. Giving the camera the bird, and laid down. He didn't have his shoes or socks, just bare foot. His side was healing thankfully. He could use Shinra about now. He checked his pockets for something to use for communication, nothing turned up. Izaya had taken everything away. Izaya closed the chat room, opening up the window that showed the room Shizuo was in. "Having trouble getting free, Shizu-chan~?" His voice had that playful tone, and a wide grin plastered on his face. Shizuo wouldn't be getting out of there on his own, at least not easily.

Celty jumped off the bike and turned off the navigation system, grabbing the scythe she kept it behind her back so it didn't hit anything. Going inside the apartments she walked over to the numbers and then to the elevator, pressing his apartment complex number she waited. Going in a elevator would look normal, she didn't want to draw attention to herself since she was trying to hurry. "I know how you just obsess over humans, but this is creeping me the hell out. To go this far." He stared at Izaya, his eye twitching. That smirk pissed him off. "Why am I in here?!" He strode over to Izaya, where the window was revealed when Izaya had made it show up, and he pressed his hand against it. It wasn't made of glass, it wasn't something you could break easily. He put his arm down, ready to have a shouting spree. He laughed a bit, "Just because I love humans, doesn't particularly mean you~!" He stood up from his chair, turning around to the window. "Besides, I can't go on with my plans if you're wandering around." Shizuo was the probably only one who could possibly stop Izaya from creating a war that would wake up Celty's head, so he had to keep him from wandering about.

Celty stepped out of the elevator and walked down the halls, apparently the guards caught her with the scythe and asked her a few questions. She hung her 'head' and explained that it was foam and for a friend, After they left she flipped the phone back in and continued. "You're crazy. You're just gonna let me rot in here, then!" Shizuo banged the surface of the window, but it just pushed him back. He looked back to the camera, "Why do you have a camera in here then?!" He turned his head back forward, Izaya fiddling with a chess piece between his fingers, while keeping his smirk on. "I was planning on letting you go, sooner or later." He tossed the piece into the air, catching it as it came back down. He turned on his heels, walked over to the desk, and placed it on the game board. This was pure enjoyment for him, Shizuo couldn't get free, and he had the whole city to throw into chaos. All this for one goal.

Celty paused a moment at the door of the complex, moving the blade on the scythe so it wouldn't fall off if anything was too hard. Raising her knuckle she shrugged and slammed a boot on the door which echoed through the empty halls. Jerking his head he saw Celty in the doorway, and Izaya's arms flung up as if it were a game, and she found him. "You're not very good at kidnapping, if people saw you in the first place." Shizuo sat back on the tile floor, waiting. Celty may be here to let him out, or just here to beat the shit out of Izaya. "Celty~! What a surprise, if I'd have known you were coming I would've had Namie clean up a bit more." Lies. He knew Celty saw and followed him, which also meant he was prepared for the moment she came bursting through his door. That smirk never disappeared from his face once. She stared at him pausing a moment and typing in her phone ' That was quite foolish of you to take him in front of me you know, ' She pointed to the scratch on the side of her helmet and kept the scythe behind her back. '_See, I wasn't the only one who thought that.'_

"Beat the shit outta him, Celty!" Shizuo crossed over to the window, seeing Izaya pull out another one of his trademark switchblades. _How do you even open this room anyway._ He froze to scope the room. Only way was the door, but there were at least six different locks, six different keys. Of course Izaya wouldn't make it easy for him to get out. '_Thankfully he didn't lose the keys. Oh, God, what if he did._'


	3. Chapter 3

"You think I didn't know that?" He walked around his desk, over towards her. The switchblade hadn't been opened yet, and it was hidden behind his hand and jacket. '_Exciting! So many events, in so little time. They're all so amusing!_' Obviously Izaya was enjoying every bit of this conversation. Celty stepped back a bit fiddling with the staff of the scythe with the hand that didn't type ' Well, you can let him go and fix my helmet, or i can kick you're ass and take him. Either way, you choose.' She raised her shoulders and would of been smiling, if she could. Shizuo watched as Celty raised the scythe, and Izaya didn't budge at all, still holding the switchblade close. He slowly scoped the room that surrounded the two, not a lot of room for them to run around in. Knowing Izaya he'd probably take his precious time when he was threatened. Izaya kept glancing towards the bookshelves. He knew Celty was still looking for her head, and she had no idea it was in that very room. "You're still mad about that small scratch~?" He obviously wasn't going to give up without a fight. He opened the switchblade, keeping it hidden, not caring that his apartment was about to be trashed again.

Celty tilted her head and pulled the scythe up, making it land beside Izaya's foot which in result made her pull it back up and lean it on her shoulder. 'Of course i am, why wouldn't i be?' Shizuo watched as Celty flung her scythe again towards Izaya, dodging as he usually did, and watched as it met with his bookcase, a mound of rumble and books fell down. Behind the bookcase, where the shelves once was, the wall was bashed in, cracked over to the ceiling. "That wasn't nice, Celty." Izaya rushed over to pick up her 'foam toy'.

"Damn, Celty don't let him get a hold of it." Izaya's smirk grew, the enjoyment he was getting out of this would amaze the average person. Izaya always seemed to stay calm in these situations, unlike most others, who would freak out. "If you think I'm going to let him go, You've gotta be crazy." He knew if he let him free, then he'd have to deal with both Celty and Shizuo at the same time, which wasn't something he planned on. Celty paused a moment, flipping open her phone again 'You don't have to, Just give me the keys and leave. You're starting to freak us all out,' Sliding the phone back in she shifted the scythe to her other shoulder. "He probably doesn't want me out because he'd have to deal with the both of us kicking his tiny white ass." He watched as Izaya turned his head slightly, and pulled something from his jeans. A tiny remote, he pressed one of the buttons, and a long high pitched sound reached the brute's ears. Like a dog whistle, but ten times worse. "Celty, make it stop!"

Izaya narrowed his eyes a bit more, then turned his head back to Celty. "Go ahead, try." Izaya then dropped the remote, and crushed it. Of course Izaya wouldn't have done that without a backup though, which would be hidden and very hard to get to. Celty stared at Izaya, then the remote and back to him, gripping the scythe she tugged him closer to her helmet. Not that it would hurt but the curve in it made it so it could keep him still. ' I know you have a spare, I'm not stupid. I've been working with you for a while.' Shizuo fell backwards, even if Izaya had smashed the remote, the sound still wailed. '_It must only be in this room, the other two haven't been affected by it at all. My head's gonna explode . . ._' "Celltyy-" "Should've known you'd figure that out Celty. I shouldn't compare you to Shizuo... too much at least. But the question is, where is it~?" He glanced back at the mess, he'd hear about it from Namie. He turned his focus back onto Celty, who still had no clue her head was there.

Celty glanced at the desk. Raising a boot she knocked Izaya to the side, grabbing the scythe with it she stood behind the desk. She kicked his chair to the side and set her scythe on the table ' What do you want? A trade of some sort? You shouldn't compare me to others, you know i'm not fully human.' Celty and Izaya were still going back and forth, and the more time passed on, the more Shizuo grew impatient. The soundwaves were driving him crazy. Izaya backed up a bit. "Honestly, I'm not quite sure." Human wasn't exactly what he'd call her, but he wouldn't call her a monster either, not like he would Shizuo anyhow. No, Celty was different type of monster, but surely not a full blown brute. Celty stopped a moment. ' Something's up, I can tell by how you're acting. What is it? ' Izaya leaned against the wall. "I have no intention of telling you." Hands in his pockets, and after so long, the noise in the room where Shizuo was, had stopped. Everything was quiet now, just what the brute wanted. The cords he had finally gotten a hold of had shocked him, but they were now torn out of the wall. He had searched every corner of the room, one slab of the concrete wall had a cover, where there was a passcode input, impatient, and ready to stop the soundwaves, he torn it apart. He threw the cover to the other side. The hole in the wall wasn't big enough for him to crawl through, though.

Izaya glanced over at the room Shizuo was in, then to the huge windows Celty was infront of. Daylight turned to night, how long had they been at this? He glanced at the clock, it was nearly 10:30. Celty followed his gaze and leaned a hand on the desk and one on her helmet ' You do know he will probably find a away out of that. ' "Your shit is old Izaya." Shizuo threw part of the steel walling at the camera, making it burst. He turned to dig off the wall again, and found his hands were covered in blood. He wasn't paying attention to anything, not even pain, he just wanted out. Whatever the flea did, he had made the room specifically for Shizuo. There was not much around he could use, and the walls were lined with steel. It would take him a while to get out on his own. "Celty, break his legs if you have to." "The question is, can he? And I have no doubt that he would.. **eventually**. But by time that happens, if you don't happen to stop me and free him first, my plans may already be completed and it would be too late~!" Izaya obviously had a sick enjoyment out of this. He wouldn't admit it, but he was planning this out as he went, and it was keeping him entertained, but all the talk was beginning to become boring to him.

Celty just shrugged and turned to the window behind her and tapped on it before typing ' I don't intend breaking his legs, remember Shizuo i have a contract and I can't break him until he helps find my head. ' She turned to the room and began to outline the room while using a device on her helmet for anything helpful. "Celty. When I was here the first few hours, I saw the-" Another sound wave sounded off again. "Shizu-Chan, I keep having to tell you. That wouldn't be fun for any of us, now would it~?" He backed up to the wall, "How the hell did you do that without the damn remote?!" He crouched to the ground. "Stop with the damn sounds!" Izaya watched Shizuo as he moved between the bookshelf that held Celty's head, and Celty herself. "Celty's right you know, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya was careless enough to let him see the container, which put him at a disadvantage, and not a particular position he wanted to be in. He'd have to come up with a stronger method of keeping Shizuo quiet, as he would eventually find a way to tune out that noise. Shizuo quickly slammed the wall behind him, sheets of steel fly past, and he kept going until he hit brick and stone. He'd already broken his knuckles, but he kept going. He was not going to be trapped anymore like a wild animal. _This wall's not budging, dammit._ He watched as Celty braced herself across the room, Izaya steading himself, and threw a knife past her arm. He ran over to the window, punching the surface, if it was glass he'd be able to get through. No telling where this boy got all his 'materials'. '_Why does he choose the most obnoxious noise?'_

Celty moved her arm closer to her and leaned on the glass a bit while still analyzing the room in her helmet which he moved to the corner awaiting for it's downloading so she could be able to see Izaya. ' I already know your moves, unless you have new ones, I'm sure switchblades can't stop me. ' "And I'm quite aware that you do." He was also aware even these events could cause Celty's head to 'wake' up, but he had planned on causing that kind of chaos from a safer distance, rather than right in the middle of it, and especially not where the head was in the first place. He was even aware of the fact that this could be turned around in a matter of seconds. Shizuo finally pulled back, against the back wall, and ran straight for the window, leaning all his weight forward. The first time, he brought back his body being red, but tried again and again. This time he leaned more down, and rammed again, and a tear sounded. The wall broke free, finally something good happened . . .

Shizuo felt something holding his arm to the wall, a switchblade snagged into his sleeve to hold him still, he looked back at Celty holding her scythe right beside Izaya's grinning face. His other arm was free, but his knuckles were broken and unusable. '_Damn.'_ He finally pulled the knife out of his sleeve, and back at Izaya, who normally dodged it, and backed off from the bookcase. Making both him and Celty look over to him. Celty quickly raised a finger and pressed a small button to turn the analyzing off, after clicking she turned towards Shizuo and then towards Izaya. Going back to Shizuo she quickly swiped the phone up 'You okay?' Izaya was a bit shocked that Shizuo managed to free himself that quickly, but at the same time, not so much. '_Won't be so easy to keep him quiet about her head now.. Who knows what Celty might do if she found out.'_ A huge disadvantage, and to make matters worse, he was out of ideas. Shizuo let out a huge gasp, and shook his head at Celty. Looking back at Izaya, he saw the informant, his smirk all gone, just serious. "You son of a bitch." He tore part of his shirt to wrap his knuckles to stop the bleeding, but felt numb. It cost him to break his bones to get out. Celty walked over by Shizuo and knelt down towards his level, taking the hand that was wrapped in the part of his shirt. ' Shinra will be able to fix it, for now just don't use it.. ' Stepping back a few spaces back she turned to Izaya and put a hand on her side, ' Now, what were you saying? '

"I'm surprised you actually managed to free yourself that quickly." Izaya slowly made his way to where he was blocking the doorway, so he could make a quick escape that would more than likely be needed. Next time, he'd come up with a plan for everything instead of taking action without one. "It took me almost two days you bastard. I freaking broke my knuckles getting out." Shizuo stood up to go to him, but shook in pain and let himself slide back to the floor. "Almost two days of me passing out, having to listen to you rant about humans, and being tased for not laughing at your stupid 'plan' jokes." He spit out a muck of blood, and cursed Izaya. "I could just tell her your secret now, and let her destroy you." Celty stared at them for a second, looking between the two before grabbing the scythe that was laying on Izaya's work desk. Setting the edge down with two small taps, ' What secret is this If Shizuo already knows?'


End file.
